A particular situation of use is the transmission of an intracardiac electrocardiogram which is recorded for example by means of a cardiac pacemaker or an implantable cardioverter/defibrillator (ICD) and which is to be transmitted to the exterior from the implant for expert assessment by a physician or for processing by an external device. Preparation of the intracardially measured electrocardiogram and the wireless transmission thereof to an external device require energy which is only limitedly available in the implant. A high level of energy consumption would entail a short service life for the implant and would oblige the person bearing such an implant to undergo an unnecessarily large number of operations for replacement of the implant.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.